Cupid's Flight
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: C.A Cupid is now clean over with Dexter Charming... just as another guy appeared in her love life. (Diary theme in Chapter 1 inspired from other Fanfics ;))
1. Chapter 1: The Crime

Cupid's POV

Crap! My diary is missing.

It's the one I had gotten only a few weeks ago with pink faux leather spine and pages dipped in gold at the corners.

But the price of that thing – nor the fact that it was absolutely the most beautiful book I had ever seen – was not important, no. What made me freak out so was the fact that I had written my fantasies about Dexter. I had come clean over him, so if anyone were to probe me about my past…? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it! So who could've taken it?

I saw Raven and Dexter at class today. Raven… even though I don't envy her for Dexter anymore, I still wish I could be more like her. She had amazing jet black hair, all straight and shiny (unlike my pink, well, it is a pretty pink, but curly hair which took at least half an hour each day to get in place) hair, and a very mature figure. She looked very grown up as well. She was everything a guy needed… everything Dexter did…

Ok, shut up Cupid, you're over him, remember?

Yep, I think I'm fine now.

I sighed and went into the Castleteria. The Wonderlandians were sitting at their usual table, along with Daring. Daring and Lizzie had announced their (now not) secret relationship just last week, and now they were making out in public.

"Yoo hoo, Cupid!" someone called. I turned and saw it was Kitty. Kitty Cheshire?

I went over to the Wonderlandians, just as Alistair was leaving with an angry expression on his face. Well, that's weird. Alistair is usually very zen, not easily upset. He glanced at me with his deeper-than-wonder-blue eyes before walking away.

"Oh, so glad you're here, Cupie." Kitty snickered. "Dear Diary, I saw Dexter at Chemythstry today. He did a presentation on the spelliodic table today and…"

I froze. So Kitty was the one who stole my diary?

"Hey everyone! Cupie loves Dexter Charming!" Kitty yelled.

Every eye in the Castleteria was centered on me.

"I do not!" I shouted, my faced red.

Kitty stared at me with her blue feline eyes. "Why are you dreaming about Dexter Charming anyway? I thought you were over him and Raven going out. They make a lovely couple. Besides, Raven is much better than a stupid myth like you!"

My heart ached. Images flashed in front of my eyes. I had been an outcast at Monster High after Cleo started bullying me for being 'nothing but a stupid myth'. I had starved myself until the plumage in my wings all fell out until there were nothing but bones left. Being 'nothing but a stupid myth' was the reason I left Monster High.

I couldn't hold it no longer. I turned from laughing the Wonderlandians, everything in front of my eyes blurring into a teary mess, and towards the exit. Humphrey was on my way and we smashed into each other, and I went flying until a pair of firm arms grabbed me. He held me close. I gasped. Only then did I realize that it was Alistair Wonderland, the only Wonderlandian who hadn't laughed at me.

"Cupid, it's alright." He said in a hushed voice in my ears. I broke down to tears. Alistair pressed me into him and stroked my back. Oh my gosh how does that guy know exactly what a girl needs? Just then, I saw Dexter Charming approaching the Castleteria. Ugh –


	2. Chapter 2: Alistair

Alistair's POV

As I sat down with my lunch at the usual lunch table us Wonderlandians sat each day, Kitty pulled out a book. It was pink leather binded with gold cornered pages.

"Hey, what's that?" Bunny asked. She was always the curious one.

"You're going to like it." Kitty said. Her eyes had a sly grin in them.

"C.A. Cupid's diary."

"Cupid's diary? Why do you have that?" I frowned.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Shut up and read this thang – it's funny! Oh my gosh Dexter Charming is so cute! I saw him in…"

I aggressively pushed the chair in and was about to storm away when I saw Cupid approach our table. Oh great. Kitty must have called her over. Poor thing. I took a glance at her and went over to the exit and stood there, watching them. Why were they even doing this to Cupid? She was a very nice girl, and I have to admit, she is cute. I mean, just look at her fluffy hair and wings!

Kitty was saying something to Cupid before shouting, "Hey everyone! Cupie loves Dexter Charming!"

Silence.

"I do not!" Cupid said. She was flushed red. Poor thing.

"Why are you dreaming about Dexter Charming anyway? I thought you were over him and Raven going out. They make a lovely couple. Besides, Raven is much better than a stupid myth like you!" Kitty said.

Ouch, that must have hurt. I remember what it feels like to be shunned just because I was a Wonderlandian. That was why we were bonded so close together. But Cupid…

Cupid turned from them, teary-eyed, and started to run out of the Castleteria. Just as she approached the exit, she ran into Humphrey, and she was flying. I quickly ran over and caught her, and held her small figure towards me. I heard her gasp in my ear. I pressed her into me, and she cried on my shoulder. I gave Kitty the evil eye and she stared back at me. Just then, I felt Cupid go limp in my arms. Was she dead? Thoughts were stirring inside my head. What happened? Did I crush her limbs?

Now I was being stupid. She just fainted. Cupid looked beautiful even when she lost consciousness. I held her fragile body in my arms and carried her to her dorm.

I lay her on her bed and sat next to her. I decided I may as well stay by her side until she woke up. I couldn't believe what my Wonderlandian friends had done to Cupid. Why were they being so mean?

I was lost in thought when Cupid began whimpering. She was sweating and whispering, "no, no, Cleo. Help. Help…" Her little white face was filled with agony, so I shook her awake. She seemed startled to see me, but began to cry.

"Ohh Cupid, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

"I'm scared." Cupid weeped.

"It's alright, it's alright! You're in your dorm." I said.

"What ha- oh." Cupid said.

"Do you need some time, shall I leave you in peace?" I asked. Oh Grimm please say no… I didn't want to leave her here.

"No. I'm scared." She whispered.

"Alright then." I said. Thank you, Cupid.

Cupid stared into the distance. "I don't know what happened."

I looked at her.

"I can't understands why they'd do that to me."

"Just ignore Kitty." I said. "She loves pranks, but I believe this time she has gone way too far."

She sighed. "Thank you for what you did there."

"Just did what I had to do." I said.

We sat there in silence. We both had free period after lunch on Thursdays anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Dexter

Cupid's POV

On Friday afternoon, I met Alistair to help him with his Crownculus homework.

"So you integrate lnx like so and the result you get is x lnx – x + C. Alright?"

Alistair stared at the writing on the paper for a long time before the moment of realization.

"That's brilliant Cupid!" he said.

I giggled. "Thanks."

I reached for my thermos and Alistair for his notebook, as I felt his hand slide a little bit on top of mine. We both stared down at our hands. Oh Grimm. When he saw that I didn't pull back, he slid it all the way, and his hand was on top of mine. He held it slightly.

"That's about it, um, don't you think?" I said, blushing furiously.

"Sure, sure." We stood up. He held my hand, and we walked along the long lines of bookshelves to the entrance.

Hearing footsteps, he let go of my hand just as Dexter Charming turned the corner.

"Cupid, um, do you wanna go for froyo?" he said. That was a surprise. How did he even know I was here? I sure hoped he hadn't seen me holding hands with Alistair… Besides, I thought people usually said 'hey, how are you doing?' when starting a conversation, not, 'do you wanna go for froyo'.

"Oh, um, ok, sure." I said without much thinking. "Alistair, do you want to come too? If that's ok, that is, with Dexter."

"Uh, it's ok. Cupid, I guess I'll see you later." Alistair said. He walked past Dexter, and he didn't seem too happy. I hoped I hadn't made a mistake… I think I liked Alistair.

We went to the Froyo shop. I had my usual vanilla with sprinkles and popping bobba. Dexter had a pineapple with oreos.

We sat down at one of the tables by the window.

I looked at Dexter. "So, what's new?" Now that was a proper way to start a conversation.

Dexter looked down at his froyo. "Cupid… did… did you love me?"

I shrugged. "I guess I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I thought you were going out with Raven." Oh those beautiful brown eyes…

"Well… Cupid, Raven and I are not going out. I – I broke up with her."

I was shocked. "Why?"

He sighed. "I've always liked you, but I was too shy to tell you. I mean, you're so nice to everyone. And pretty. I was afraid you didn't like me."

"Oh." Wow, that was surely came as a surprise. But it didn't matter now. He's just a friend, and besides…

There was a moment of awkward silence. I stared at my froyo which was starting to melt at the top a little. It was broken when Dexter decided to speak up.

"C.A. Cupid." He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

That startled me so much I almost jumped. I stared at him.

"Wow, Dexter." I said. I took a spoonful of froyo. My stomach had bobba jumping around it. "That's very nice… but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" he said. "I thought you liked me."

"It's not that you're a bad guy. It's just that – " I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I need a little time to think."

Dexter looked sad. I felt bad for him. He was one of my best friends, but now… but now I liked Alistair. And Kitty's behavior? That just did it. Wait, what if someone catches me with Dexter here…?

"Cupid?"

I looked at him guiltily.

"It's ok if you're not sure about your feelings after the incident with Kitty today. I can wait for you for Ever After."

Ugh, now I felt really bad. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks." I said. We ate the rest of our froyos in silence.

After saying good bye with Dexter, I went to the Heart Tree. I always went there whenever I felt sad or upset. I crumpled down on the ground and began to sulk. There were just too many things in my head at the moment. So Dexter liked me? But what if I don't like him now? Why was he doing this to me when I just started moving on?

And Alistair. Was Alistair ok about this? Did Alistair even like me? But he was so nice to me, comforting me and keeping my side, and holding my hand today…

I loved Alistair, and he seemed to love me too. I guess only time will tell…


	4. Chapter 4: A Mistake

Alistair's POV

After Cupid disappeared out of my sight with Dexter, I felt my knees go weak. Did Cupid still like Dexter? But today, I felt something between us. I thought she liked me just as much as I did…

I went back to the school and stood at a balcony for who know how long until I heard something go 'ping'. An alert on my MirrorPad. There was a new feed on the MirrorCast, and it was a photo of Cupid and Dexter at the Spelltacular Froyo shop. It looked like they were having fun, and evidently everyone else thought so too. There were comments like, 'OMG look at them!' and 'Ignore what Kitty said, Cupid, follow your true heart! ;)'. My mind raced. What was going on? Again, did Cupid like Dexter? But… but what about me?

I wanted to talk to Cupid. This couldn't be happening.

I called her using my MirrorPad.

"Hey Cupid." I said.

"Oh, hey." Cupid sniffled. Was she crying again? What happened? Was it because of Dexter? If it was, I'm going to kill him.

"Cupid, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. That innocent thing can't even tell a lie. "What is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you." I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Heart Tree." She said.

"Ok. I'll be there in five." I said. I hung up and raced to the tree. I had to find out what was going on.

Cupid was sitting underneath the grand old Heart Tree, and she was looking upset. Good Grimm, why was she looking so cute even when she was upset? Ok Alistair, don't smile, don't smile…

"Hey." I said. I went over and sat next to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Cupid, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she said.

"Really? Nothing?" I said. "How did things go with Dexter today?"

She sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "We had froyo, and – " she broke off.

"And?" I asked. I looked at the side of her face.

"He asked me out."

Dexter. Asked. Her. Out?

"Really?" I said.

Cupid hugged her knees. "And I turned him down."

That surprised me. No, it didn't. Cupid liked me.

"Oh." I said. At least they were not going out.

"And he looked so upset, but I just couldn't say yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…" Cupid started. She took a deep breath. "Because I – I have feelings for you. Alistair."

Those were the words I've been dying to hear. But instead of saying 'Cupid, I have feelings for you too' I said, "Um, what should I do about it?"

What should I do about it? That was stupid, stupid, stupid! Like I didn't give a spell about what she thought.

Cupid's eyes were large and teary. She stared at me with hurt in her face. Before I could take back my words, she stood up and ran away. I called after her, but she didn't even turn back.


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Cupid

Cupid's POV

I ran into my dorm and under the covers. I curled up into a ball and sulked. I told Alistair that I had feelings for him and he… I thought he liked me back.

I fell asleep for some time before waking up hugry. I went to the Castleteria when I heard a voice on the speakers, "Attention everyone. I want all of you to know that I love Cupid." It was Dexter. Why did he do that? I was so startled. I thought I had said no to him, so why was he doing this to me?

I wasn't hungry anymore. I went back into my dorm.

Alistair's POV

Why am I such a jerk? Why did I say that to Cupid WHY WHY WHY?

And why had I not gone after her and told her I was sorry and that I loved her when she ran away from me? Why did I just stand there like an idiot?

After realizing what a terrible thing I had done, I had a breakdown. I called Cupid and hexted her, but she wasn't answering. I must have hurt her greatly. Why did I do that? I really hate myself…

There was the True Hearts Day dance next week. I had been planning to ask Cupid out today after Crownculus with her (maybe go grab a Hocus Latte / froyo with her myself?) but I screwed it up. It wasn't Dexter's fault, it was all because I was plain stupid…

I don't know what to do. I usually went to the other Wonderlandians for advice, usually (of course they never said anything that helped, I was just getting a pick-me-up) but after that with Kitty, I didn't feel the same towards them.

I decided to go to Cupid's dorm and face her, tell her I was sorry. Ask her to the dance. Maybe leave a basket of flowers? But I couldn't really ask for her wounded heart to be healed with some material compensations…

I went to the Beanstalk café to get a box of cupcakes – Cupid's favorite. I took them to her dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who is it…?" Cupid asked.

"Cupid, it's me. Alistair." I said.

Cupid came and opened the door.

"Look, Alistair, I understand I was a little overreacting," she said. "It's ok if you don't like me, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Cupid…" I said, "it's not that."

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"It was my fault. I was being an idiot. What I said was a mistake, and I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I – I really like you and…" I trailed off. "Here. Take these." I handed her the cupcakes.

Cupid took the cupcakes. She looked at them, and then at me.

"I'm so sorry, Cupid." I said.

And before I knew it, Cupid had set the box of cupcakes down and had her arms locked tight around my waist.

"Thank you." she whispered, crying softly.

I put my arms around her and stroked her soft hair again, and she cried some more.

"I was just upset – I, I thought you liked me but hearing you say that… it made me so sad." She whispered.

"No. I made a mistake and I pay the price." I said. I unclasped her hands and went down on one knee. "C.A. Cupid," I inhaled, "will you go out with me?"

Cupid smiled, and gave a little laugh. She kissed my forehead. "Yes, Alistair Wonderland."


	6. Chapter 6: Things are Not What They Seem

Ashlynn's POV

I was just working at the Glass Slipper as I usually did, sorting shoes. The True Hearts Day dance was coming up and I knew there would be a large demand for shoes, so I wanted to redo the display.

Just as I was setting up some beautiful glass slippers (they came in pink and turquoise, and I was eyeing the turquoise one for myself), Alistair Wonderland came into the shop. Not normal for a guy to come look for shoes. Maybe he was running an errand for someone.

"Hello, Alistair. What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Hey, Ashlynn." He said. "I want to ask a girl out to the True Hearts Day dance, and I want to present her with a pair of shoes. Can you recommend me one?"

I thought. "Who is the girl of yours?"

"It's a secret."

"Then it will be very difficult for me to recommend you one that suits her." I shrugged. Still, I had a vague idea of who it might be for – Bunny, his best Wonderlandian friend, Holly, with lots of hair, or maybe, just maybe, Rosabella?

"Um…" Alistair said. "Just show me some of your best ones and I'll pick out the one for her."

"Suit yourself." Damn! There goes a chance to find out Alistair Wonderland's secret crush.

I showed him white pearlescent heels with rose gold accents, baby pink satin ballet pump heels, and silver strappy heels. Alistair examined the shoes and took the ballet pump heels. No doubt he dreamed of tying a ribbon around her ankles.

"Good choice." I said, putting them into the shoebox. "Want it gift wrapped?"

"No, it's ok." He said.

"I'll give you a 15% discount if you tell me who it's for." I said. Gosh, who was it? But seeing they were baby pink… it had to be Bunny.

"No thanks." Alistair shook his head. "Thanks for the shoes." And he left.

I hexted Bunny straight away. I wrote: Al just bought cutest pink heels from Glass Slipper – expecting him to ask u out to THD dance?

Bunny replied almost straight back: OMG thats so sweet tks Ash xox

I sighed. I knew Bunny's crush on that guy and it was nice seeing her finally get her fairytale romance.

Bunny's POV

I was so hexcited after receiving Ashlynn's hext. I had been crushing on Alistair for completely ages, and now Alistair must've seen it.

I sat at the big marble stairs in front of the big gates of Ever After High with a book I had been working on and waited for Alistair. I noticed his Platinum Blond hair from a distance, and my stomach had butterflies. This was the day!

I tried to act as if Alistair's coming my way was a complete and total surprise to me. "Oh, hey, Alistair." I said. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh hey." He gave me his enchanting smile.

"So, where have you been just now?" I asked, trying to help him out.

"Oh, I was just downtown for something." He shrugged.

"For what?"

Now was the time Alistair should say, 'for these beautiful pink heels… for you Bunny. Would you be my date for the True Hearts Day dance in them?'

But instead, Alistair said, "Oh, it's nothing. I see you have been reading. I hope it's a good book."

"Yeah." I said. Any minute now.

"Well, I hope I hadn't disturbed you. Ok, see you later, Bunny." And he left. HE LEFT! So it wasn't me? Well, let's get not upset too early…


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Rules

Cupid's POV

I was at my dorm, texting with Briar about the True Hearts Day preparation. It was going really well! The pink and red theme decorations Briar sketched were brilliant, and all there was left was picking a dress for myself… and getting a date.

I was really hoping Alistair would ask me, and I was certain he would. I mean, we are going out. There was one thing that troubled me, though. His Wonderlandian friends hated me, and I was afraid they would turn against Alistair as well if we started going out in public. Besides, he's a Royal, and I'm a Rebel… although the Huntslynn couple ended in a Happily Ever After, I wasn't sure how the other Royals would react to another couple…

Just then, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, and there stood Alistair, tall and handsome. "Hey Cupid." He said.

"Oh, hey!" I said. "What a surprise. Come in."

Alistair walked inside, and we sat on the couch. I hugged on one of my pink pillows.

"So, um, what were you doing?" he asked. He had a box with him which he laid down on the couch next to him.

"You know, just getting ready for True Hearts Day." I said. "Briar sent me some ideas she had and I think we're going to start decorating at least in a few days."

"That's great." He said. He thought for a minute. "Now, um, how do I put it…"

I looked at him.

"Cupid, can you close your eyes for a minute?" he said.

I closed my eyes. I heard some rustling, then felt Alistair gently taking off my shoe. Good thing I had gotten a foot massage last night with Raven. Alistair then put on a new pair of shoes and tied something around my ankles. When he was done with both pairs, he said, "Ok now, open."

I opened my eyes and looked down at the shoes.

And there was a pair of the most beautiful satin ballet pump heels I had ever seen. It was baby pink, with matching satin ribbons, tied in a perfect bow ever so delicately around the ankles.

"Oh my… Alistair…"

He was still down on one knee on the floor. "Cupid, will you be my date for the True Hearts Day dance?"

I helped him up to his feet and we stood looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes. Of course."

I fell endlessly in to his deep blue eyes, as his lips met mine. He let go of my hand, and we held onto each other. It was my first kiss, and it went perfectly, just the way I had imagined. When he finally let go, I smiled at him, and we sat back down. We discussed plans for the dance and he asked me what I was going to wear. He stayed until dinnertime, when we went to the Castleteria together.

"Alistair," I asked timidly. "You know we can't keep our relationship secret forever, right?"

He nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

I sighed. Alistair took my hand. "Come on, let's do this thing."

I guess we were doing it the Huntslynn way.


	8. Chapter 8: Bunny

Bunny's POV

I was a fool for expecting Alistair to ask me to the dance this afternoon. Yes, I was. Because who comes walking into the Castleteria with him? C.A. Cupid!

I'm not saying Cupid is a bad girl – actually, I envy her. She gets straight A's, and her small baby face makes her so darling. And she's the only one I know who could actually look cute in fluffy baby pink hair.

Anyway, I was having dinner with Maddie and talking about the dance when suddenly we heard whispering, and turned to see Alistair and Cupid holding hands. Apple was, all, "Alistair! First Ashlynn, now you? How can you date a Rebel? You're… you're a Royal!"

My mouth fell open. Alistair asked Cupid out? I guess she was ok with it, being a Rebel and all. But Alistair? I thought he was my friend!

I felt a pang of jealousy bubbling up inside of me. How could he do this to me? After all this time I've had a crush on him, loved him, looked after him? I lost appetite and aggressively stood up from the table. I stormed to where everyone was gathered, around Alistair and Cupid. Cupid was looking a little uncomfortable, but Alistair was looking serene. I went straight up to him and yelled "How could you?" and stormed out. I think Alistair tried to call after me, but I just walked away.

I went to my dorm and flopped onto the bed. What was going on with my life?

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, it was dark outside. Kitty was sleeping in her bed.

I checked my MirrorPad, and I had 4 missed calls from Alistair. I'd better call him back. Maybe I'll go to his room, it being only a quarter to 8.

I went to Alistair's dorm which he shared with Daring. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard voices coming from the inside before someone got the door. It was Alistair.

"Oh, hey." he said. He seemed startled. And not particularly in a good way. "Um, what's up?"

I could see behind him Cupid sitting on his couch with a cup of what was presumably tea.

"I saw you called me 4 times." I said.

"Oh, that." Alistair shrugged. "I wanted to know what you meant by, you know, what you shouted at me."

I stared at him. So he seriously didn't know?

"I thought we were friends." I said, half-heartedly. "And I had a crush on you for completely forever after. But you – you completely ignored me and started going out with another girl." I sighed. "Cupid's a great girl, Alistair. I'm happy for you."

"Bunny, it's not like that." He said. "I just thought Cupid was a nice girl and I felt bad for her after Kitty did that to her."

"So you asked her out of pity, didn't you?" I sniffed.

"Yea – I mean no – I mean, yes!" He protested.

"Well, either way, it doesn't make a difference to me. All these years, you didn't even notice my affection in you! That was what I meant. And I was upset. Very much. Good bye Alistair." I turned on my heels to go, but Alistair ran after me and caught me.

"Bunny, please." He begged. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I know I'll never have another friends like you."

Now, was he going to say, 'Bunny, I love Cupid, but not as much as you'? No? Then I was going.

Alistair's POV

After having dinner together at the Castleteria, Cupid and I went back to my dorm. Daring was out with his friends tonight, so it was ok. We talked over hot chocolate with the special heart-shaped marshmallows I had bought, along with biscuits. I loved her company, and I wished the night would never end.

But then it was rudely interrupted with a knock.

I got it and there stood Bunny.

I had called her several times earlier that day, for I had no idea why she had yelled at my face like that in the Castleteria. Was she jealous of Cupid? Surely not. I mean, Bunny and I were friends, and just good friends by that!

"Oh, hey." I said. "Um, what's up?"

"I saw you called me 4 times." I said.

"Oh, that." Was she serious? "I wanted to know what you meant by, you know, what you shouted at me."

She stared at me wide-eyed, then said, "I thought we were friends. And I had a crush on you for completely forever after. But you – you completely ignored me and started going out with another girl." Pause. "Cupid's a great girl, Alistair. I'm happy for you."

She sounded hurt. I felt bad for her. She was a friend I had known her for longer than I had known anyone.

"Bunny, it's not like that." I said. "I just thought Cupid was a nice girl and I felt bad for her after Kitty did that to her."

"So you asked her out of pity, didn't you?" She said. I didn't like the way she said it. I figured it was a trick question: I had most not asked Cupid out of pity, but if I said I didn't, Bunny was going to grill me for the whole of ever after!

"Yea – I mean no – I mean, yes!" I decided to give her what she wanted. I didn't want her mad at me.

"Well, either way, it doesn't make a difference to me. All these years, you didn't even notice my affection in you! That was what I meant. And I was upset. Very much. Good bye Alistair." She ran away, and this time I went after her. I had said I had asked Cupid out of pity (which I did NOT!) but Bunny was still not satisfied?

"Bunny, please." I said. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I know I'll never have another friends like you."

But she just left.

I went back to my dorm. Cupid was on her feet with her scarf on, as if getting ready to go.

"Cupid! Are you already going?" I asked, startled.

"I think I'm a little tired. Good night Alistair." She said and left. She didn't even say goodnight or anything. And later when I called her, she didn't answer for the first 5, maybe 6 times. I wondered what terrible thing I had done wrong this time. And then she finally picked up.

"Cupid!" I cried.

"Hey." She said.

"Cupid, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong again?"

A sigh. "I was unaware of the fact that you were dating me out of pity. I'm sorry, but that's not the kind of relationship I was hoping for. And I am deeply upset since my feelings for you are sincere."

Me dating her out of pity? Then I remembered. She must have heard my conversation with Bunny.

"No, Cupid, listen! I just felt bad for Bunny, so I lied to her. She was upset, and I didn't know what I should tell her. It was foolish of me, I'm sorry!" I cried, desperately.

"If you say so." She hung up. Oh great. This was now my second time hurting her. What should I do now?


	9. Chapter 9: True Hearts Day

Cupid's POV

I went to the dance. Alone. Well, technically, I did go with Raven, but still not with a date.

The date that was supposed to be Alistair.

I felt lonely even though I was in a crowd of students dancing, chatting, having fun. I excused myself to the balcony and stared at the sky. The night sky was beautiful and clear. If only… was Alistair really dating me out of pity? But he had been so sweet, so romantic. From the way he soothed me after the incident with Kitty to the cupcakes and the beautiful shoes, not to mention his sensitiveness of putting heart-shaped marshmallows in our drinks… could this really have been nothing but a lie?

I heard my name called from behind me and turned. It was Dexter. I guess someone is better than no one.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. What did it look like, I'm lamenting over Alistair Wonderland.

"Oh, just looking at the stars." I said. I stared back up into the sky.

"It sure is lovely tonight." He said. He looked at me. "Hey, are you here alone?"

I shrugged. "Frankly."

He shook his head. "I can't believe a girl as beautiful as you didn't get asked to the dance!"

I gave a week smile. He said, "Hey, um, do you want anything? Perhaps some punch? I'm gonna have some."

I said, "Sure, ok." He went to get the punches.

As soon as he was a good distance away, Alistair appeared at my side. "Cupid," he said.

I looked at him.

"Look, Alistair, it's cool."

Alistair groaned. "No, it's not. I really didn't mean it, Cupid, I really love you."

"Well, that may be, but you apparently care more about Bunny than you do about me, don't you?"

He shook his head. "No, Cupid. I'm really sorry. I was a jerk. Again." I avoided his eyes, and he dropped his gaze. "Please, Cupid. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

Could I trust him? How could I know whether this guy was lying to me again? Should I forgive him, be betrayed by him again in the future? Break my relationship foreverafter with him?

Then I heard sniffles, and I looked at Alistair, startled. He turned away from me, and he was sobbing. I felt bad, and I decided he was telling the truth.

I went to stand in front of him, and took his hands away from his face.

"Look. Alistair, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I couldn't trust you." He still wasn't looking at me. He was staring up at the sky. I reached up and wiped the tears away from his face, and only then did he look at me. I gave him a hug, and he held onto me. We both understood that neither of us meant it, and that it was cool. He loved me, I loved him, and that was all it mattered.

We pulled apart, and I looked into his eyes. Deep, blue, and filled with wonder. It was then that I noticed Dexter standing a feet away from us.

"Hey Dex." I said.

"Oh." He looked sad.

"I'm sorry. This was the reason I couldn't say yes."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm ok as long as you're happy." He held out the little plastic cup. "Here, you can still have the punch – we're still friends, right?" I smiled a smile of approval, and he smiled back.

"Alistair, promise me you'll never make Cupid cry, ok?"

Alistair laughed, and said yes. Dexter went away.

"You know, you broke that promise two times in a week already, you know?" I said, teasing him.

"Hey!" he said. "I promise that will never happen again."

"Promise? Never?" I said. "Those are big words."

"Fine. I promise I'll try never to make them happen forever after."

We laughed. The music changed, and we went inside to dance. I leaned against him, my head on his chest, his cheeks on my head.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Royal or a Rebel!" Ashlynn had once said. "What really matters is that you follow your true heart."

THE END


End file.
